Ein Herz kalt wie ein Stein
by LittlegirlLiv
Summary: Niemand hatte sich große Mühe gemacht die Frau näher kennenzulernen,die immer lächelte.Niemand wusste eigentlich wer sie wirklich war.Erst als sie wegen Mordes nach Azkaban überführt wird,fängt die Gemeinschaft an sich zu fragen,was sie hätte tun können.So auch Harry,der mittlerweile 40 Jahre alt ist.Die Geschichte einer Frau,mit einem erhärteten Herz und einer zerborsten Seele.


_Hallo ihr Lieben! Also, was soll ich sagen. Ich hatte die Idee für diese FF schon eine ganze Weile, wusste aber nie, in welchem Fandom ich sie abtippen könnte, so dass sie vielleicht auch gelesen wird. Schließlich kam meine Schwester auf die Idee sie dem HP Fandom zu widmen, da ich schließlich bereits seit 10 Jahren diesem angehöre.  
Die Geschichte spielt im Jahre 2020, hat relativ wenig mit Harry Potter als Figur zu tun, sondern spielt einfach generell in der Zauberwelt und soll eine Geschichte sein, die vielleicht zum Nachdenken anregen soll  
. Mir liegt die Geschichte wirklich sehr am Herzen und umso schöner würde ich es finden, wenn sie euch auch gefallen würde. Wenn ihr für mich irgendwelchen Kritiken oder generell Kommentare habt, nur her damit, ich freue mich wirklich über jeglichen Kommentar.  
Ich habe die Geschichte ursprünglich auf Englisch angefangen, aber meine Schwestern sprechen beide kein Englisch, wollen aber trotzdem lesen, deswegen die Übersetzung... ganz davon abgesehen, dass im Deutschen noch viel mehr und viel besser beschrieben ist, als im Englischen ;) Ich habe die FF auch auf veröffentlicht :)  
So, aber nun: viel, viel Spaß beim Lesen vom 1. Kapitel!_

* * *

Ein Klopfen.  
Das war das Erste was Shanissa vernahm, als sie aufwachte.  
Wenige Sekunden später ein weiteres Klopfen.  
Langsam erhob sie sich, fuhr sich durch das blonde, lockige Haar und lauschte in die nun vernehmbare Stille. Hatte sie sich das Klopfen nur vorgestellt? Vielleicht war sie einfach noch zu müde, um klar denken zu können. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr, erst 8 Uhr… keine Zeit in der sie normalerweise aufstand.  
Ein paar weitere Sekunden verstrichen.  
Dann ertönte ein drittes Klopfen.  
Genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Eigentlich hätte der Hauself längst an der Türe sein müssen und- sie horchte erneut auf.  
Die Türe wurde geöffnet, sie konnte das Geräusch deutlich erkennen. Erleichtert ließ sie sich in ihr Federbett zurückfallen, strich die warme Decke über sich glatt und schloss langsam die Augen, um noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.  
Dass es dazu nicht kommen würde, realisierte sie Sekunden später, als sie Schritte hörte. Schritte, die nicht von einem Hauselfen stammen konnten, dafür waren sie zu schwer. Vielleicht hatte sie sich in der Zeit geirrt und es war durchaus schon eine angebrachte Zeit? Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr verneinte dies.

Shanissa seufzte, erhob sich langsam und schlang sich den teuren Mantel, den sie erst gestern in der Winkelgasse erworben hatte, um ihren Körper.  
Das Licht, welches durch die großen Fenster ihres Bettgemaches in den Raum flimmerte, blendete sie und sie hielt sich für einen Moment die Hände vor den Augen.  
Die Schritte wurden immer lauter.  
Sie setze nun ihre Füße in Bewegung, um zu der Tür zu gelangen. Sie streckte langsam die Hand aus. Just in dem Moment, als die Türklinke ergreifen wollte, öffnete die Türe sich bereits wie von allein. Shanissa hob ihre Augenbrauen, in Verwunderung darüber, wer es wagte einfach in ihr Gemach einzudringen, ohne vorher anzuklopfen.  
Sie blickte nach vorn, ihr Blick war immer noch leicht verschwommen.

„Mrs. Carnston?", sagte eine männliche Stimme und erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass 3 Männer, allesamt in schwarzen Anzügen gekleidet, vor ihr standen.  
Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie waren also gekommen.  
Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet und gefragt, wer sie abholen würde… über 25 Jahre.

„Ja?", antworte sie.  
Ihre Stimme klang liebevoll, aber zur gleichen Zeit sehr rau und düster. Sie besaß die Art Stimme, die einen aufhorchen ließ und einem in Träumen begleiten konnte.

„Sie sind verhaftet wegen Mordes.", erklärte ihr einer der Männer.

Auch wenn definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war, fing sie an zu lachen, kehlig und laut an zu lachen.  
Schlagartig war sie nicht mehr müde, sondern hell wach. Es war also wahr, sie würden sie mitnehmen.  
Nein, es überraschte sie nicht, aber was ihr zu denken gab, war, wie sie es herausgefunden hatten. Gedanken wirbelten in ihr auf, bis es ihr schlagartig einleuchtete.  
David.  
Ihr Stiefsohn.  
Er hatte geredet.  
Nie im Leben hätte sie erwartet, dass er eines Tages den Mut aufbringen würde, sich gegen sie zu stellen. Der kleine 17-Jährigen Junge, den sie auf der Straße aufgesammelt hatte, den sie zum Mann gemacht hatte, der ihr alles verdankte, hatte sie schlussendlich doch verraten.  
Vielleicht hätte sie auch ihn umbringen sollen?  
Dafür sorgen müssen, dass auf ewig niemand ihr Geheimnis erfahren würde.  
Zu spät.  
Jetzt waren sie hier, standen vor und waren bereit sie mitzunehmen und sie hatte nicht vor, es ihnen sonderlich schwer zu machen. Es nützte nichts mehr und sie hatte nicht vor, ihr Leben in Flucht zu verbringen.  
Sie hatte ihr Leben, wie sie es hatte haben wollte, gelebt und nun war es an der Zeit es wider aufzugeben.

Harry blickte die Frau an.  
War sie komplett durchgedreht in so einer heiklen Situation anzufangen zu lachen?  
Ein Blick in Richtung seiner Kollegen, sagte ihm, dass sie das Gleiche dachten.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt nach vorn und legte ihr Handschellen an.

Erst als sie Handschellen spürte, hörte sie auf zu lachen, aber nicht, weil sie die Situation nicht mehr amüsant fand, sondern weil sie durch das plötzlich nach hinten ziehen ihrer Arme kaum Luft bekam. Fast katzenartig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Mannes, der ihr die Handschellen angelegt hatte.  
Ein kurzer Moment verging und ihr Grinsen nahm ein Stückchen an Breite zu, als sie erkannte, wen sie hier vor sich hatte.

„Harry Potter? Oh, welche eine Ehre, mein Lieber.", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme beinahe einen Flüsterton angenommen hatte.  
In all den Jahren hatte sie sich nicht um ihn gekümmert, es war ihr gleich gewesen, was mit dem Jungen, der überlebt hatte, passierte.  
Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben, um welches sie sich hatte kümmern müssen.  
Natürlich hatte sie die Absichten Voldemorts verfolgt, aber alles andere hatte sie gekonnt missachtet.

„Ich habe mich all die Jahre gefragt, wen sie schicken würden. Jemanden belanglosen? Einen Neuling? Aber sie schicken ausgerechnet Sie. Sehr schön, sehr schön.", säuselte sie weiter und ein kurzes Aufblitzen ihrer Augen war zu vernehmen.

Harry sagte nichts.  
Die Frau fühlte sich geehrt, dass er sie festnahm?  
Das konnte sie gerne sein.  
Er gab darauf nichts, denn er hatte schon längst mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Mittlerweile war er Auror und verfolgte schlichtweg das Ziel, die Zaubergemeinschaft zu beschützen.

Vorsichtig drängte er sie Richtung Tür.

Über zwei Jahrzehnte hatte sie in diesem Manor gelebt.  
Jetzt würde sie es sich hinter sich lassen müssen.  
Empfand sie Trauer?  
Nein.  
Wenn Shanissa eines empfand, dann weiterhin Stolz und Genugtuung. Sie hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben lang alles erarbeiten müssen, war über Leichen gegangen und niemand konnte ihr das, was sie einmal erreicht hatte, wegnehmen. Niemand konnte ihr die Erinnerung rauben, in denen sie glücklich war. Niemand würde es schaffen, dass sie bei denen in Vergessenheit geriet, deren Leben sie vollkommen geändert hatte.

Sie stieg die Treppe herunter, die mit teuren, orientalischen Teppichen verziert waren.  
Die Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen, schauten ihr hinterher, teilweise mit einem fragenden, teilweise mit einem hämischen Blick. Manche von ihnen hatten gewusst, was hinter dem Rücken aller vorging, andere waren so ahnungslos gewesen, wie die, die von ihr betrogen wurden.  
Ihre Schritte halten wieder und es würde auch der Hall sein, den die Bilder nie vergessen würden, denn es war das Ende einer Ära.

Was mit dem Haus jetzt geschehen würde, war zunächst unklar.  
Der Stiefsohn hatte keine Ambitionen das Haus jemals wieder zu betreten und so würde wahrscheinlich, nachdem Shanissa jahrelang hier gelebt hatte, jedem Zimmer ihren eigenen Touch gegeben hatte, das Haus zu Grunde gehen, wie bereits andere Häuser zu Grunde gegangen waren.  
Es würde verrotten und zusammenbrechen.  
Das Haus, was einst mit so viel Liebe von Mr. Carnston für seine erste Frau erbaut wurden war, würde das letzte Opfer Shanissas sein.  
Auch seine Gärtern würden vermodern und verwuchern. Nichts, rein gar nichts würde mehr übrig bleiben.

(2 Wochen später)

Die Gerichtsverhandlung langweilte sie.  
Ihr war bereits bewusst, dass sie für schuldig befunden werden würde, wieso also war es von Nöten immer noch darüber zu diskutieren?  
Leise seufzte sie und blickte kurz auf.  
Der Richter sah sie an.  
Sie hob eine Braue und er schaute weg.  
Wie gut sie ihn im Griff hatte… er hatte Angst vor ihr.  
Seitdem sie diese Fähigkeit in ihr entdeckt hatte, dass sie einerseits faszinieren, andererseits erschrecken konnte, setzte sie immer wieder konkret ein.  
Wieso sollte sie auch nicht, wenn es ihr so von Nutzen war?  
So hatte sie ihren Mann um den Finger gewickelt, sowie andere.  
Ja, diese Fähigkeit hatte ihre bereits oft geholfen.

Auch wenn die Verhandlung sich in die Länge zog, verlor sie nie ihren Anmut.  
Sie saß auf dem Stuhl, als wäre es ihr Thron, präsentierte sich, als wäre sie die Königin.  
Ihr blondes Haar hing lockig über ihre Schultern, ihre Augen leuchteten blau und scharfsinnig und um ihren Mund spielte sich immer ein kleines süffisantes Lächeln.  
Dieses Lächeln trug sie seit Jahren auf ihrem Gesicht und kein Ereignis hatte es geschafft, es ihr aus dem Gesicht zu zaubern.  
Sie war eine Künstlerin in Beherrschung geworden, eine weitere Eigenschaft, die ihr immer wieder zu Gute gekommen war.  
Azkaban hatte ihr bis jetzt nichts abgetan, aber sie wusste, dass es das noch würde.  
Selbst diese Tatsache trug sie mit Würde.  
Wenn sie bestimmt war, so zu vollenden, dann konnte sie nichts daran ändern.  
Sie hatte schon immer an Schicksal geglaubt.

Harry beobachtete sie die ganze Zeit über.  
Es war ihm unklar, wie sie sich absolut keine Gefühlsregung anmerken lies.  
Nur einmal hatte er bereits so etwas gesehen. Bei jemanden, den er bereits vergessen hatte, aber es war schwer Bellatrix Lestrange komplett aus dem Kopf zu verbannen.  
Ja, Shanissa kam Bellatrix sehr ähnlich.  
Die gleiche Anmut, die gleiche Schönheit, und fast die gleiche Grausamkeit.

„Haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen, Mrs. Carnston?", fragte der Richter und blickte Shanissa erneut an, nur um genauso schnell wieder weg zu blicken.  
Sie straffte einmal mehr ihre Schultern, bevor sie antwortete: „Nein, das habe ich nicht."

Der Richter nickte langsam.  
Jetzt musste die Abstimmung erfolgen, außer sie überlegten es sich noch einmal anders und wollten erneut die tragische Geschichte ihres Stiefsohnes hören.  
Wenn das so war, so konnten sie sich auch ihre anhören.  
Aber das wollte keiner.  
Nein, für ihre Geschichte interessierte sich niemand.  
Wieso nur?  
Vielleicht weil sie Angst hatten, dass sie sie verstehen könnten?  
Möglicherweise befürchteten sie, dass sie keinen Deut besser waren, als Shanissa?  
Durchaus wahrscheinlich, dachte sich Shanissa.

„Nun gut, dann lasst uns abstimmen. Wer stimmt dafür, dass Mrs. Carnston wegen Mordes und anderer krimineller Taten auf lebenslänglich nach Azkaban verbannt wird, der hebe bitte seine Hand."

Shanissa drehte ihren Kopf. Es gab keine Hand, die nicht erhoben war. Alle Männer und alle Frauen hielten sie für schuldig. Selbstverständlich taten sie das.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie wieder zum Richter blickte, einen alten Mann, der seine besten Tage bereits etliche Jahre hinter sich hatte und der seine Arbeit nur noch des Geldes wegen machte.

„Wie Sie sehen, Mrs. Carnston, haben wir einstimmig für schuldig empfunden. Haben Sie vielleicht jetzt ein paar letzte Worte?"; fragte er erneut, blickte sie jedoch dieses Mal nicht an.

Mit einer Bewegung, die wie so oft einer Katze gleich kam, strich sie sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, hob ihren Kopf an weiterhin lächeln, ehe sie sich räusperte und drei kleine, aber dafür umso schwerwiegendere Worte von sich gab:

„Ich bereue nichts."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal.  
Was hatten sie erwartet?  
Das sie um Gnade betteln würde?  
Flehen, dass man sie freiließe?  
Nur über ihre Leiche. Sie hatte nie etwas bereut und würde es auch jetzt nicht tun. Reue gehörte nicht in ihren Wortschatz, genauso wenig wie Mitleid.  
Ihre Opfer hatten es verdient.  
Jeden den sie ermordet hatte, war nicht mehr berechtigt gewesen zu leben und jeden, den sie anderweitig unter ihre Fittiche genommen hatte, sollte wissen, wieso sie es getan hatte.  
Nein, sie bereute nichts, absolut nichts.

Als ein Auror sich neben ihr stellt, um sie abzuführen, erhob sie sich langsam, wie von ihrem Thron. Sie schenkte den Versammelten ein letztes, bedeutendes Lächeln.  
Als sie den Saal verließ, legte sie ihren katzenartigen Gang nicht ab.  
Man sollte sie in Erinnerung bleiben, so wie sie war und sie war eine stolze Frau. Eine stolze Frau, die nichts bereute.

Harry blickte ihr hinterher, kopfschüttelnd und leicht entsetzt.  
Er hatte vieles in seinem Leben gesehen, aber sie kam in eine ganz andere Kategorie. Was musste jemanden geschehen, um zu so einem Monster zu werden? Wie schmerzhaft hatte eine Erfahrung sein müssen?  
Er kam zu dem Entschluss, dass selbst das keine Entschuldigung dafür sein könnte, was sie getan hatte.  
Oder doch?  
Abermals schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken los zu werden. Es war ein Fall, den er nun abharken sollte… da war kein Grund, um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Aber nicht nur er ließ seine Gedanken immer wieder um Shanissa kreisen.  
Auch die anderen Mitglieder wussten nicht, wie sie mit dieser Verhandlung umgehen sollten.  
Sie alle hatten Shanissa gekannt, so war sie doch die Frau eines Kollegen gewesen. Niemand von ihnen hatte geahnt, zu was sie fähig war.

Wieso auch?

Vielleicht, weil keiner hinter das Lächeln, welches sie immer trug, schauen wollte?  
Waren sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftig, als in Frage zu stellen, ob sie wirklich so glücklich sein konnte, wie sie immer den Schein machte?  
Oder war sie eine zu gute Schauspielerin gewesen und hatte immer verdecken können, dass ihr Herz kalt wie Stein und ihre Seele zerborsten wie ein Spiegel war.


End file.
